


something about you

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU sort of, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: An au fic where Ellie is the one who cheats instead of Jake when she meets FBI Agent Nick Torres, who also has a history with Gibbs.





	something about you

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and decided to make it happen! 
> 
> In this fic for purposes, Kelly Gibbs is the same age as Nick.

It was just a normal weekend without work.   
  
Ellie felt different though.   
  
At least once a month since they got married eight years ago and realized they were both so job focused, they would have one day on a weekend where they would just sit and watch movies to spend time together and relax. When they first started it, they'd sit curled up together usually under a blanket while sharing a bowl of popcorn, smiling at each other every now and then while making little comments about the movie.   
  
Now..now they sat at opposite ends of the couch, two blankets, two bowls of popcorn, no shared smiles, and silence.   
  
Ellie tonight though, found herself constantly watching Jake. Nothing was different from their last movie day, but everything had changed.   
  
Neither of them had the guts to acknowledge that the love they had for each other was gone, had been for going on two years now, she knew it mostly started going downhill when she joined NCIS but Ellie couldn't be sorry for it at all..NCIS had been her dream long before the NSA and Jake. Their marriage was safe, simple, comfortable. Ellie knew they were both scared of the after if they got divorced.   
  
Or she was..until she met _him_.

 

* * *

  
  
_Both Ellie and McGee gave Gibbs odd looks._   
  
_“I'm sorry Boss but..are you feeling okay?” McGee asked suspiciously._   
  
_Gibbs glared. “I'm feeling fine McGee.”_   
  
_“But..you hate working with the FBI.” Ellie said slowly, confusion filling her voice._   
  
_“Yeah, and?”_   
  
_His short tone had no effect on McGee. “And..you just willingly agreed to work with them, I'm pretty sure Vance was tempted to sign you up for a psych eval.”_   
  
_Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Tobias knows the agent we're working with, he likes him and says he's good, I trust Tobias. End of story.”_   
  
_Ellie shared another look with McGee, she knew McGee didn't buy it either. She wondered if Gibbs knew the agent but just didn't want to say so for some reason._   
  
_McGee opened his mouth again but stopped when they all heard the elevator ding. Ellie spun around to look..and almost fell off her chair in the process._   
  
_Agent Torres, the one who had been working on the case before it connected to their new case, didn't look like any FBI agent she'd met or seen before. Usually they were older, and if not older then wearing suits. But this agent..not only was he around her age she guessed, but ridiculously attractive (hence her almost falling off her chair), then there was his clothes. Tight t-shirt (she certainly didn't mind the view), tight jeans (again the view), and boots that gave him a slightly tough look._   
  
_“Gibbs.” He said, and again Ellie had to grip her desk to keep from falling off her chair because holy shit his voice. She wondered if this was all just a big dream because how the hell was this guy real?_   
  
_Gibbs smiled at him. Wait..smiled?!_   
  
_“Long time no see, Nick.”_   
  
_Ellie and McGee shared a wide eyed look. Gibbs smiled at him in more than some friendly way and called him by his first name?_   
  
_“Yeah.” Torres smiled back. “It's been a while, I'd say sorry but I know how you feel about that.”_   
  
_Gibbs chuckled, practically making the eyes pop out of their heads. What the hell?_   
  
_“Good to know you remember.” Gibbs then turned to them, a small hint of amusement in his eyes before it was gone. “This is Agent McGee and Agent Bishop, we're an agent short so if you wanna work from here-” He nodded to the empty desk that was once McGee's. “You can sit there.”_   
  
_Torres nodded. “Sure, I'm not one for sitting at a desk but I can use the space.”_   
  
_Ellie tilted her head a little as she studied him. He doesn't sit at a desk? Or at least didn't like to? She had a sudden flashback to her NSA days and the beginning of her days at NCIS where she rarely used her desk like normal, and instead sat on it, around it, or on the floor._   
  
_Gibbs chuckled again. “You never were one for sitting still.”_   
  
_McGee mouthed ‘what?’ to her but all she could do was shrug. They had obviously known each other a while._   
  
_Torres smiled, Ellie felt her heart skip a little._   
  
_He then turned to give them an actual greeting. He gave McGee a handshake and a ‘what's up man’ before turning to her. Ellie tried hard to keep her cheeks from coloring as he looked her over with interest._   
  
_Then his eyes landed on her wedding ring._   
  
_Ellie felt coldness rush over her._   
  
_Oh god she was a terrible person. Here she was checking out this guy, gushing over him in her head, feeling her stomach flutter as he looked at her...and completely forgetting the fact she's married. Granted married to someone she didn't love anymore..but how could she forget about Jake?_   
  
_Torres’ eyes lingered on her ring, she swallowed feeling her nerves rise._   
  
_“How's it going?” He said to her in greeting. A heat in his eyes that made her breath stop for a second, but now there was a guarded look in them._   
  
_“Let's get started.” Gibbs interrupted._   
  
_Ellie quickly looked away embarrassed, completely missing the look Gibbs gave Torres._

 

* * *

  
  
Ellie looked at Jake again.   
  
When she first met Jake, she had thought he was cute and felt fluttering in her stomach..but there was never a spark. None of the heat or passion she felt rising as she worked alongside Torres. Jake had always been the safe choice.   
  
Maybe Ellie didn't want safe anymore.   
  
Her phone vibrated against her leg under the blanket. She took it out, having to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from gasping out loud as she saw the text.  
  
 _ **Nick Torres**_  
 _Wanna go grab a drink tomorrow? Celebrate the closing of the case?_  
  
She bit the inside of her cheek harder. They had closed the case the day before after two weeks of work, two weeks of seeing him everyday.   
  
_**Ellie Bishop**_  
 _Only if you're paying._   
  
God what was she doing? She may not be able to get drunk, but she still felt some of the effects of alcohol..and alcohol mixed with Torres?..  
  
But she wanted to see him again already.  
  
 _ **Nick Torres**_  
 _I never let a lady pay. I'll text you the place tomorrow, night beautiful ;)_  
  
Fuck. She was doomed. 

 

* * *

  
  
_Ellie was going to die..or explode, at this point. It had been a week of working with Torres and she was going crazy. No one said anything but she knew they noticed something, though it didn't stop Gibbs from pairing them off together._   
  
_There was the staring, the smirks, the light brushes against any part of skin he could reach (once his fingers brushed against her back as he walked by where her shirt had risen up and she felt that simple touch all the way to her toes), the touches to her hand that lingered when he grabbed something from her, how he would sometimes come up behind her to talk when they were alone, the way he would talk low in her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine._   
  
_Usually she would have told him to knock it off or kicked him in the groin, but she liked it. It was wrong to (Jake she had to remember, Jake) but my god she didn't want him to stop._   
  
_There was a big shift between them after they solved the case, it was late and most of the staff had went home. Ellie was in the elevator heading up to the squad room to grab her things when Torres got on three floors away._   
  
_“Torres.” Ellie blinked. “Shouldn't you be gone by now?”_   
  
_He smirked. “Trying to get rid of me Bishop? Thought you liked my company.”_   
  
_She bit her lip. “I-That's not what I meant.”_   
  
_Torres chuckled. “I know. I know you like having me around?”_   
  
_“Hm really?”_   
  
_Ellie's eyes widened a little when he leaned over and pressed the emergency stop button. Feeling the elevator stop moving from under her feet and the lights going out leaving just enough light to see, her breathing picked up. Especially as Torres moved into her personal space._   
  
_“Kind of bummed I have to leave.” He mumbled, stepping closer until Ellie's back was against the wall._   
  
_“R-Really? Why's that?”_   
  
_His hand came up to trail along her cheek. His eyes locked on hers. “You know why.”_   
  
_Her breathing hitched, cheeks coloring. “I'm- I'm married-”_   
  
_“I know.” His jaw clenched. “I would never force you to do anything Bishop, tell me no and I'll stop. If you gave any sign, I would have stopped.”_   
  
_She knew that, she did. It didn't take long to learn he was a good guy even without Gibbs’ approval of him. But she didn't say a word. Torres’ hands traveled to her waist, leaning forward he brushed his lips against hers before he backed away. Ellie swallowed, her heart racing._   
  
_As he smiled his goodbye, Ellie was seconds from demanding he finish what he started._   
  


* * *

  
  
“Are you okay Ellie?”  
  
Her head snapped up from where she was still staring at her phone. Jake was looking at her worried.   
  
“I'm fine, just was thinking about the case.”  
  
Jake gave her a suspicious look. “Your cheeks are red.”  
  
Ellie gripped her phone tightly. “I have been feeling a little hot today.”  
  
Jake bought it, getting up. “I'll make you some tea and get you some medicine, maybe you're getting sick.”  
  
She let him get up and go to the kitchen.   
  
_Tell him Ellie. Tell him you don't love him anymore. Tell him about Torres. Tell him you want a divorce._   
  
Jake came back, pressing a kiss against her head as he set her tea and medicine down. “You should sleep after, I can sleep on the couch tonight. I know you like having the bed to yourself when your sick.”  
  
Ellie nodded, it'll be nice having the bed to herself.   
  
She didn't get much sleep that night though. Instead her thoughts wandered to Nick and she felt that want, that _need_ , curling in her stomach. She grit her teeth. Ellie had never wanted someone so much, not even her damn husband.  
  
An hour later she let out a frustrated sigh, giving in as her hand traveled south. A different kind of sigh leaving her lips seconds later, her eyes fluttering closed as she thought of a completely different outcome in the elevator.   
  
Later as Ellie laid there breathing a little heavy, blanket now thrown off her along with her sleep shorts and soaked panties, the guilt seeped in.  
  
Jake her husband was just in the other room, and she had just masturbated to another man. Ellie stuffed her face into the same pillow she had been using to smother any noises she made and groaned. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
They sat in a booth in the back of the bar, it wasn't one she had ever been to but it seemed like a decent place. There weren't too many people but it seemed as if everyone was minding their own business and just enjoying the atmosphere, drinks, and music playing from the speakers.   
  
Ellie and Nick had quietly been talking as they drank their beers. She had kind of hoped she'd learn something about him that turned her off but there had been nothing. Not even his ego did it, and usually guys with big egos annoyed her.   
  
She learned about his family (he obviously adored his niece Amanda), his mom lived back in Florida with her boyfriend of ten years not wanting to get married again (Nick admitted while he'd never call Peter ‘dad’, he liked the man a lot). She learned he had considered joining NCIS because of his sister but met Fornell while at the academy who convinced him to join the FBI, where he spent years undercover. He had only been done with the undercover work for a year, and still had issues with adjusting. Ellie had been tempted to ask him about how he knew Gibbs but didn't. Instead she shared things about herself. Her family, the switch from the NSA to NCIS, and after a slight push from Torres (Nick..he told her to call him Nick), her marriage to Jake. Including how they were actually like friends living together now, both of them knowing the only love left was friendship.   
  
“Why not talk about it with him?” Nick had asked.   
  
Ellie sighed. “I don't know..I guess I've just been afraid, we spent eight years married..ten years together in total, I know how to be without him don't get me wrong but-”  
  
Nick put his hand over hers. “It's alright Ellie-” a warmth spread through her as he said her name instead of Bishop. “I don't know if you two can go on like this forever but it seems like you'll have plenty of support either way. If you're happy with him then..stay, but if your not then maybe you should make the first move, see how he really feels.”   
  
Ellie nodded, sighing and taking a sip of her beer.   
  
“What time is it?” She asked in a mumble. Nick checked his phone, letting her see the time. 10pm, they had been talking for four hours. “I should go home soon.”  
  
Nick nodded, clearing his throat. “Jake?”  
  
Ellie bit her lip, looking at him almost shyly. “Isn't expecting me home. I told him I was going out for drinks with a friend..he thought I meant Abby, I uh didn't correct him..so he'll expect me to stay at her place tonight.”   
  
“So..you actually don't have to go home.” Nick slowly started to smirk. Ellie nodded. “That's good, I don't think I'm ready for you to leave yet.”   
  
She felt confidence spread through her, that same want from the night before started to form again. Ellie shifted closer, leaning in so this time she was in his personal space.   
  
“Why's that Nick?”  
  
Nick's eyes went to her lips for a second. “There's something about you Ellie Bishop.” He murmured. “I want to know anything and everything about you.”  
  
Ellie tried not to grin, but knew she failed when Nick smiled genuinely at her. It was a nice feeling..a really nice feeling, knowing he was interested in more. That he actually wanted to know her.   
  
“I'm not that interesting.” She said softly.   
  
Nick's hand came to rest on her knee, slowly moving upwards until he stopped right at the edge of her dress (one she wore on purpose knowing it showed off her legs nicely). Ellie shifted, making his hand go higher. His eyes darkened a little at the action, smirking as he continued until the tips of his fingers touched her panties.   
  
“Hm yeah, you're not interesting at all.” He teased. Ellie laughed, her cheeks pink. His face went serious. “Ellie..you have to tell me what you want. I need to know the boundaries here.”   
  
Leaning forward, Ellie closed the distance. It was as if her nerves were set on fire when their lips touched. Nick groaned against her as his hand under her dress tightened on her leg, the other moving to grip her hair.   
  
“No boundaries.” She breathed out. “No stopping.”  
  
“Fuck.” Nick growled. “We need to leave this bar, right now.”  
  
Ellie felt her face flush as he practically dragged her from the bar and to his car (luckily she had taken a cab so there was no worry about leaving her car), they said nothing on the drive, Nick's hand going right back to where it was as he drove. Ellie had to try hard not to get him to just touch her, her heart was racing and she could feel the wetness between her legs already.   
  
As they stumbled into his apartment Ellie had no chance to look around as Nick carried her to his bedroom, a breathy giggle escaping her as he wasted no time in getting her on his bed.   
  
She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as he ripped her panties off, the ripping sound filling the almost silent room. It was hot as hell to her, especially when he almost tore her dress off her too trying to get it off. Her hands fumbled a little trying to get his pants off as he started kissing down her neck, his hands touching her everywhere.   
  
The night became a blur of pleasure she had never felt before.   
  
It was almost three in the morning. They lay side by side both sweaty and breathing heavy, their fingers intertwined on the bed between them.   
  
“Nick-”  
  
He flinched. “You regret it don't you?”  
  
Ellie gaped. “No!” She moved closer, resting against him. “It was..amazing, there's no way I could regret it.”   
  
His face softened, body relaxing once more. “I would understand if you did. If you'd want to walk out right now..I'd get it.”  
  
Ellie huffed, swinging her leg around him as she lifted herself to straddle him. Leaning down she kissed him softly. “I was going to tell you that I'm talking to Jake later.”   
  
He looked at her shocked. “What? Really?”   
  
She smiled, fingers trailing along his chest. “Yes. I- there's something about you Nick Torres.”  
  
He grinned at his own words being thrown at him. “So I won't just be a side piece?” He teased.  
  
A laugh bubbled out of her, surprising her. “You're too handsome to be a side piece.” She teased back.   
  
Nick grinned, hands moving to her hips as he purposely pressed her against him. Ellie let out a surprised moan.  
  
“Again?!”  
  
His eyes shined as he smirked. “What can I say, something about you. I can't get enough.”  
  
A giggle left her lips, she wasted no time in grabbing another condom from his nightstand. Both of them groaning when she sunk down on him as soon as she could.   
  
“Fuck Ellie.” He said through clenched teeth. 

 

* * *

  
  
She didn't end up telling him.   
  
Nick tried to hide his disappointment but she had noticed it before he covered it up with an understanding smile. Ellie hated herself in that moment. He deserved so much more but for once she was being _greedy_.   
  
Ellie stood in front of the mirror, putting on a little mascara as Jake came to stand in the bathroom doorway.   
  
“Girls night?” He asked, pointing to the fancy dress she was wearing that wasn't much different from the outfits she wore when going out with the girls.   
  
She nodded, not trusting herself to say the words.   
  
“Well you look nice.” Jake said a little awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure if he should compliment her like that anymore.  
  
“Thanks.” She gave a forced smile, moving past him to grab her purse off the bed.   
  
Ellie tried not to freeze when he kissed her cheek, which was the normal for them now. It had been so long since they had actually kissed, she couldn't even remember the last time.  
  
“Have a good night, I'm guessing you're sleeping at one of the girls?”   
  
“Yup, you know how nights with Rachel can get.” She forced out a laugh, Jake bought it with a laugh of his own thinking about her friend who went a little drink crazy and in turn got them drink crazy. Ellie although fine enough to go home after always stayed with the girls to look after them.   
  
When she was finally out the door she leaned against it with a sigh. Yeah she wasn't built for this lying. She'd have to tell him and soon before he found out himself.   
  
All thoughts of Jake left her when she saw Nick waiting for her outside the restaurant.   
  
“You look beautiful.” He whispered against her lips after kissing her.   
  
Ellie made an appreciative noise. “You're looking pretty good yourself Mr. Torres.” And damn did he. She half wished he'd wear a suit all the time.   
  
Nick smirked, leaning in to whisper in her ear when they were led to their table about how much he couldn't wait to see what she was wearing under the dress. Ellie flushed, knowing he'd really love the lingerie she bought just for him.   
  
The night ended as it did most of the nights she spent with him. Them worn out and satisfied, her skin marked in different ways where her clothes covered, and talking until they fell asleep wrapped in each other. And every time she fell for him a little more.   
  
Which is why she figured it was only a matter of time until she broke. 

 

* * *

  
  
A week later Ellie knocked on a white door.  
  
When the door finally opened, a sob fell from her lips.  
  
“Ellie? What's wrong? Come on in-”   
  
She let herself be led into the apartment, dropping down onto the couch burying her face in her hands as she continued to cry.  
  
Tim stared down at his friend and co-worker not knowing what the hell to do or what was going on. He looked up as Delilah came in the room. He shrugged at the worried questioning look on her face. Delilah nodded, giving him an encouraging smile before going back into the bedroom giving them some privacy even if she really wanted to know what was wrong with her friend.   
  
“I'm a horrible person.” Ellie choked out, grabbing some tissues Tim had placed in front of her.   
  
“What makes you say that?” He asked, sitting down near enough to be close but also give her some distance.  
  
Ellie whimpered. “I- I cheated on Jake.”   
  
Tim stared a little wide eyed, his mouth opening and closing a few times. But then an image came to his mind. When they had been working that case with Torres and Tim had been walking to his car after being told to go home and get some rest from Gibbs, the two were arriving back from checking out a lead. Tim stood by his car, watching as Nick leaned in close to whisper something in Ellie's ear with his hand placed on her back, Ellie had bit her lip and blushed.  
  
“Torres?” Tim asked softly.   
  
Ellie sniffled and nodded. “I know I'm a horrible person!”   
  
“Ellie if you were a horrible person, you wouldn't be sitting on my couch crying.”  
  
“But cheating is horrible and there's no excuse for it and cheating isn't me-”  
  
Tim sighed and wrapped an arm around the woman he considered a sister, pulling her into his side. Ellie practically sunk into him. “I'm not blind Ellie, I've seen the lack of actual marriage between you and Jake and while I don't condone cheating I can also understand at least a little where you're coming from. While I'm a little disappointed because you're _so much better_ than this, I won't yell or give you a lecture. All I can say is, tell Jake, this isn't going to do any of you any favors.”   
  
Ellie nodded sniffling again. “Do you..do you think it could work- with Nick and I?”  
  
Tim smiled at the small almost childish way she asked, Ellie looked at him with eyes that reminded him of the way Sarah use to ask him when she was little if he could hold her hand when crossing the street because she was scared.   
  
“That's up to you guys, but if you really like him then you can make it work. But not if you don't settle and end things with Jake first.”

 

* * *

  
  
Ellie let his words run through her mind. She knew it wouldn't work if she didn't confess to Jake, but she needed to hear it from someone else who didn't have a connection to any of this.   
  
“Jake, we need to talk.”   
  
Jake looked up from his laptop. Seeing the serious look on her face, he closed it and set it on the coffee table. Ellie sat next to him, facing him as she fiddled with her fingers.   
  
“This sounds serious.”   
  
She nodded. “It is..I- I need to confess something and I..I'll understand if you hate me after.”  
  
Jake grabbed her hand. She almost flinched at his touch. “Whatever it is, I don't think I'll hate you. It's kind of hard to.”   
  
“I cheated.” She whispered. “Its- its been going on for the past four months.”   
  
Jake didn't flinch or cringe, didn't look angry or upset, he only squeezed her hand. “I see.”  
  
Ellie let out a frustrated noise. “That's it? No yelling? No calling me names? No asking why or-”  
  
“We both know why.” Jake said. He gave her a small smile. “How can I be mad? God Ellie I don't even remember the last time we kissed, we may be married legally and on paper but we haven't been married for a while now. I will admit I never did anything with anyone else, but I won't lie and say I haven't thought about it plenty of times.”   
  
“So..you don't hate me?” She whispered, eyes tearing up. “I understand completely if you do-”   
  
“I don't.” Jake grabbed her other hand, gripping them both tightly. “We should have been honest with each other a long time ago.”  
  
A few tears ran down her cheeks, a weight lifting off her shoulders and chest. “I'm sorry Jake, I- I won't say I regret doing it because that'd be a lie..”  
  
“Ellie, you don't have to explain.” Jake smiled. “You're still my friend, and as long as this guy makes you happy then..that's fine. You deserve more than all of this.”  
  
She smiled in thanks. “So uh..I guess we're..getting a divorce.”   
  
Jake gave her hands one last squeeze before letting go. “I guess we are.”   
  
Ellie gave him a confused look as he reached for her left hand. She let out a breath as Jake slid her ring off. Ellie looked at him, grabbing his own left hand as she slid his off. They slid them on each others fingers eight years ago.   
  
Now they took them off the same way.   
  
“I'll get it all set up later.” Jake said, placing the rings on the coffee table. “You should go.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Jake held up his hand. “Not go as in _go_ , go to this guy I mean. Tell him the news.”   
  
“Jake- I-”   
  
He stood, leaning over he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. “I'll pack some of my things and stay with my parents for the night, we can talk about what we're doing with the apartment and everything else later.” He stopped at the bedroom doorway. “Just..this guy- does he make you happy?”  
  
She smiled. “Yes.”  
  
“Do you think he loves you?”  
  
Ellie sucked in a breath. “I...I hope so.”  
  
Jake gave her an understanding look. “You love him.”  
  
“Yes.”

 

* * *

  
  
Ellie showed up at Nick's door an hour later, bag in hand.  
  
“Ellie-”  
  
She cut him off as she moved into the apartment, shut his door, dropped her bag, and threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Nick wrapped his arms around her.  
  
“I told him.” She whispered. “How do you feel about starting our own story?”  
  
Nick grinned. “I say, let's start it off right.”  
  
Ellie gasped with a laugh as Nick effortlessly picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the door.   
  
“Nick-” She made sure to look in his eyes. “I love you.”  
  
A smile she had never seen before spread across his face, it was..beautiful.  
  
“I love you too Ellie, god..so much. I don't know if it's too early but-”   
  
Ellie let out a happy laugh as she kissed him, and when he happily kissed her back both of them could feel the difference. It was one filled with love and happiness and _freedom_.  
  
Having the next day off from work, courtesy of solving the last case, she spent it all locked up in Nick's apartment with him.   
  
They spent the time having sex, but it was so much more. They cooked (even having a food fight), watched movies, learned more about each other going deeper into things like her bullying and Sofia a best friend from childhood who he loved (She even asked about Gibbs but he said it was something she should ask Gibbs), Ellie spent time drawing Nick while he did his daily pushups and pull ups, and Nick even attempted to paint with her which ended in both of them covered in the paint instead.

It was perfect and everything she ever wanted.

 

* * *

  
  
  
She decided to tell Gibbs.   
  
“Bishop.” Gibbs said as she descended his basement steps. He stopped sanding his boat and gestured towards one of the stools. She sat and watched him pour two glasses of bourbon before sitting in the stool across from her.   
  
She didn't ask how he knew she needed it, instead she took a sip.   
  
“Jake and I are getting a divorce.”  
  
He wasn't surprise. Figures. Instead, he nodded, taking a sip of his own glass. “His idea or yours?”  
  
“Both.” She said. “I- Jake said we may have been married legally and on paper, but we haven't been for a while. He was right.”   
  
“And I'm guessing Nick is part of this?” Ellie's eyes snapped to his. He chuckled. “I'm not blind Bishop, and I've known Nick long enough.”   
  
“Yeah..we're actually um together.” Her cheeks reddened at his gaze. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, what she did not needing to be said but the unspoken words floated in the air. “How..how long have you known Nick exactly?”   
  
“Around 30 years give or take.”   
  
Ellie gaped. She didn't think it would have been that long. “What?”  
  
Gibbs took a large sip of his bourbon. “He had family in the area so his family would frequently come and visit, Nick and Kelly met at the park one of those visits.” Ellie stared a little wide eyed. “Shannon and Nick's mom Camila became friends, and every time they'd visit Nick and Kelly would spent most of it together, they were close as could be for two kids who didn't live in the same state.”   
  
Ellie was silent trying to take in all the information. Nick was friends with Gibbs’ daughter. She took a drink when her mind started wandering towards a young Nick learning his friend was gone, that when they visited again there'd be no Kelly.   
  
“Are you happy?”  
  
She startled at his question but nodded. “Yes. Very.”  
  
Gibbs nodded once. “Good. Both of you deserve it.”

 

* * *

  
  
That night Nick surprised her with a romantic dinner on the roof of his building. Candles, champagne, flowers, and now star gazing as they laid on the blanket and pillows he had set out.   
  
“I talked to Gibbs.” She told him, turning her head to stare at him.  
  
Nick smiled a little sadly. “I'm surprised he told you, he usually tells people he met me through Fornell.”  
  
Ellie chuckled. “He tried pulling that during the case, but yeah he- he told me about you and Kelly being friends along with your moms.”  
  
“Yeah..” He said softly. “Sofia was my best friend of course but, Kelly and I were pretty close at our age. Sometimes it felt like Sofia and I had to be friends as our moms were best friends before we were born- but with Kelly it was our choice, and it was just so simple.”   
  
“How'd you two become friends? I know it was at the park but-”  
  
Nick laughed shortly. “Some older kid pushed her off the swing, and I guess I already had that save people instinct in me because I wasted no time in running up and shoving him off it in return. He didn't seem use to others standing up to him and he ran off, Kelly wasn't happy with me.” He smiled at the memory. “She started scolding me saying bullying a bully didn't help anything, but then she thanked me for standing up for her and asked if I wanted to take turns on the swing.”   
  
Ellie grinned at the image remembering the little she had seen of Kelly in rare photographs.   
  
Nick sighed. “I don't remember a lot of finding out she wasn't going to be there anymore, I think I blocked it out. All I really remember is us only visited my family here twice before stopping, and my ma crying when she didn't think we were listening. Of course I knew she and Shannon were good friends but I don't think I had realized how close.”   
  
“You and Gibbs though?”  
  
Nick laughed. “Not much of a story like you're probably expecting. He and my ma got back in contact eventually, it was a way for them to both sort of have a connection to Shannon I guess. When I got older I started having trouble in school, I was angry and fighting all the time. My ma told Gibbs and they agreed me having some distance and a male presence might help, so I spent a summer here staying with Gibbs.”  
  
Ellie gaped at him. “You lived with Gibbs?! Like..my boss Gibbs?”  
  
Nick laughed loudly. “Yes. Honestly I mostly spent time learning and helping him build his boat, at first I was angry and had a huge attitude but-” He shrugged. “That changed.”   
  
“Wow..” She said in shock.  
  
Nick chuckled at her, shaking his head. “I told you before Lucia was the reason I considered joining NCIS but the truth is it was Gibbs, but then of course I met Fornell-” Nick smiled at her. “And the rest is history.”   
  
Ellie grinned, leaning on him. “I'm trying to picture it, teenage you with Gibbs building his boat-”  
  
Nick rolled his eyes giving her a shove. Ellie laughed and moved back close to him. “Come on it had to be adorable!”  
  
“Ellie!”

 

* * *

  
   
Ellie had trouble believing it until she saw evidence of it. She had been walking by from behind the stairs leading to the top floor when she spotted them.  
  
Gibbs and Nick (who she didn't even know was in the building) were standing behind the stairs talking, then Gibbs pulled him in for a hug. Ellie gaped even after Nick had hugged him back and they pulled away.   
  
She waited until Gibbs left to approach him.   
  
“Hey what are you doing here?”  
  
Nick grinned. “That any way to greet your boyfriend?”  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes but smiled as she kissed him. Nick put his arm around her waist, keeping her against him.  
  
“Had to drop something off for another agent, ran into Gibbs.”   
  
“Yeah I uh, saw the hug.” She raised an eyebrow.  
  
He chuckled. “He congratulated me on finally getting my head out of my ass and finding someone willing to put up with me.”  
  
Ellie buried her face in his chest, trying to muffle her laughter.   
  
“Aw come on Ellie!”  
  
“I'm sorry I'm sorry!” She giggled, giving him a kiss.  
  
“Better be.” He mumbled against her lips. “I gotta get back to work, you coming over tonight?”  
  
Ellie grinned. “Of course.”   
  
“Good, I'll make us dinner tonight.”   
  
She perked up making him shake his head with a laugh. She loved his cooking.   
  
“See ya later babe. Love you.” He gave her one last kiss before walking away.  
  
Ellie watched him go with a smile and happiness in her heart. 

 

* * *

  
  
A week later Ellie and McGee stopped short when they saw Nick standing in front of the empty desk, a desk that now had items spread throughout it.   
  
It hit Ellie then when she noticed the baseball she had given him sitting on it.  
  
“You lied to me about what you and Gibbs were talking about!”   
  
Nick smirked. “No, I just didn't tell you all of it.”   
  
McGee let out a groan. “Oh god I'm going to have to deal with you two flirting all the time.”  
  
Ellie stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
“So is this for real?” Ellie asked, practically bouncing.  
  
“It is Bishop.” Gibbs said walking to his desk. “Agent Torres has officially jumped ship.”   
  
McGee sucked in air through his teeth. “Does Fornell know? Weren't you his favorite Nick?”  
  
Nick cringed. “Yeeeeah..he wasn't too happy.”   
  
Gibbs chuckled at his desk.  
  
“Well, welcome to the team Nick.”   
  
“Thanks McGee.”   
  
Ellie shared a grin with Nick as she sat at her desk. She looked at the picture of them she had on her desk, they both looked ridiculously happy with large smiles and arms wrapped around each other. She let her fingers trail along the engraved frame.  
  
 _Something about you._  
  
Looking up, she caught his eye once more.   
  
Their story had only just begun. 


End file.
